Et le rythme de nos cœurs chante à l'unisson le bruit de notre amour
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Harry rend visite à Drago à Azkaban. Aujourd'hui sonnera le verdict final.


Voici une song fic' Drarry que je viens de finir ! C'est la première fois que j'en écris une, mais je suis plutôt contente de moi !

La chanson est "Please don't go" de Barcelona ! :)

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR ! :)

* * *

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away.  
You kept falling in love and then one day,  
When you fell, you fell towards me,  
When you crashed in the clouds, you found me._

J'avance dans ces étroits couloirs qui me mènent jusqu'à toi. L'atmosphère pesante de la prison s'infiltre en moi pour saisir mon cœur et tout à coup, je me demande comment toi tu as eu le courage de rester enfermer ici depuis 7 mois déjà.

J'appréhende ce moment où enfin nos regards se recroiseront et où nos cœurs battront à l'unisson le rythme de cette peur qui sera à la fois tienne et mienne.

L'auror qui est en charge de toi me prie d'attendre un moment avant d'entrer dans ta cellule ; il doit te parler, dit-il. Mais je n'en n'ai que faire, je continue mon chemin et derrière moi, je claque cette porte qui nous sépare du reste monde.

J'inspecte ta cellule d'un regard en biais. En tout-pour-tout, il n'y a qu'une couchette à l'apparence non commode, un évier écaillé et une petite table de chevet où sont posées quelques unes de tes affaires personnelles.

Mon regard trouve enfin le tien et dans un souffle court, tu murmures mon nom.

- Tu es venu…

Ce n'était pas une question, non, ni même un étonnement. Ca sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation, comme un soulagement.

- Bien sûr que je suis venu, je te réponds posément.

Tu t'approches de moi et ma gorge se serre. 7 mois que tu es enfermé ici, deux qu'on ne s'est plus vus… Tout ce temps passé sans toi a été incroyablement long.

J'avance vers toi, mon cœur s'accélère lorsque ma main touche la tienne et une douce chaleur s'immisce au creux de mon ventre lorsque nos lèvres se scellent pour un baiser.

- Ca va, toi ? je te demande après quelques minutes passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai peur, tu m'avoues en baissant la tête.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Mais quand on y songe, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur dans un moment comme celui-là.

- Ils prononceront le verdict dans 20 minutes, je t'informe en serrant ta main un peu plus.

Je te vois déglutir difficilement, les yeux dans le vide. Je ferme les miens un moment. Comment se fait-il qu'une petite assemblée ait le droit de vie ou de mort sur une personne ? C'est totalement injuste.

- Ron et Hermione seront là, ainsi que Blaise. On sera tous là pour te soutenir, Drago.

Car oui, tu es condamné, et aujourd'hui est le jour où le verdict final sera prononcé. Coupable ou non, c'est ce qu'on va apprendre dans moins d'une demi-heure à présent. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun secret, tu es innocent. Pour beaucoup de nos amis aussi, mais malheureusement la décision ne nous appartient pas, et le coup n'en sera certainement que plus élevé.

La Guerre a été gagnée depuis 9 mois. Voldemort a été terrassé, oui mais à quel prix ? Au tien, au mien, à ta liberté, à notre amour déchu et pourtant, Merlin seul sait à quel point nous avons été heureux ensemble, pendant ces deux dernières années. Mais les 7 mois que nous venons de passer ont été les plus durs de toutes nos vies. On t'a arrêté en juillet, parce que tu étais un ex-Mangemort, et malgré toutes les preuves que nous avons apportés à cette affaire pour prouver ton innocence, le traitement est resté le même pour les partisans de Voldemort ; seul quelques personnes auront le dernier mot.

On s'est battu corps et âmes, et aujourd'hui, je ne peux qu'espérer que nos efforts paient ta liberté.

Tu sais, j'ai eu énormément le temps de réfléchir depuis que tu as été enfermé à Azkaban. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches, Drago. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Mais moi, je n'en voulais pas de cet amour, parce que celui-là, je savais qu'il me ferait du mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu que mon cœur batte à 200 à l'heure quand tu es avec moi. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter à temps, et maintenant je suis foutu, je n'arrive plus à vivre sans toi. Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal d'aimer sans le vouloir ? C'est comme si on avait pris le contrôle de mon cœur ; je n'en n'ai plus les commandes et en plus de ça je suis complètement dingue de toi… Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie, parce que sans toi je ne suis rien. Tu comprends ça ? Je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Quand tu sortiras de là, de cet enfer, on se mariera toi et moi. On organisera une grande cérémonie avec tous nos amis réunis. Madame Weasley insistera sans doute pour m'emmener à l'autel, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, elle est comme une mère pour moi. Ta mère à toi sera là elle aussi, parce que je sais que tu es la personne la plus importante pour elle, et qu'elle t'aime par-dessus tout. Blaise sera ton témoin, Ron sera le mien. Notre mariage sera le plus beau de tous, j'en suis certain ! Puis on aura des enfants, plein d'enfants, au moins 4 ! Une maison à nous dans un coin tranquil avec un jardin pour nos fils et nos filles, et un chien peut-être aussi.

C'est ce que je veux, je veux être heureux avec toi.

- A quoi tu penses ? tu me demandes les yeux dans les yeux.

- A notre vie une fois que tu seras libre.

Tu souris tristement. Je regarde ma montre alors que la porte s'ouvre doucement. Les minutes qu'il nous restait ensemble étaient passées trop vite.

- Messieurs, c'est l'heure.

L'auror repart aussi vite qu'il était entré et nos mains se joignent à nouveau.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Nous nous unissons pour un dernier baiser. Je sens nos cœurs battre comme jamais dans nos poitrines. Je savoure ces quelques secondes avec toi puis on vient te chercher, les menottes aux poignets.

_Oh, please don't go,  
I want you so,  
I can't let go,  
For I lose control._

La salle d'audience se rempli peu à peu de monde. Je suis au premier rang avec Ron, Hermione et Blaise. Tu es face à moi, le visage pâle et impassible.

Je vois le Juge se lever devant tout le Magenmagot. Il pose ses yeux sur toi.

- Je déclare ouverte la séance disciplinaire du 1er février 1999 ayant pour objet les crimes commit par Drago Lucius Malefoy. Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : tentative d'assassinat contre la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, utilisations de Sortilèges Impardonnables et de Magie Noir, présence de preuves de mauvais actes, de traîtrise et par surcroît, d'activités liées aux Mangemorts. Monsieur Malefoy, je vous demande de vous lever.

Tu me jettes un bref regard, mais déjà, le Juge reprend voix à travers la salle. C'est à ce moment qu'il va donner son verdict. Je ne cesse de prier en silence pour que tu gagnes ta liberté. Hermione pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur mon épaule, mais je sens bien qu'elle aussi a peur. Pendant ces deux dernières années, nous sommes devenus amis nous 5, avec Blaise. Ca n'a pas été évident au début, mais on a fini par y arriver. On a mis à bas nos préjugés, par amour ou par amitié.

- Après délibération, le Magenmagot a décidé…

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Notre avocat se tient juste à ma droite, lui aussi semble inquiet.

- Le Magenmagot a décidé de déclarer Drago Lucius Malefoy coupable de ses actes.

Je me fige et mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Toi aussi, tu es comme paralysé. Nous pensions pourtant… Avec toutes les preuves que nous avions apportés, nous pensions que l'on gagnerait ce procès, nous en étions même presque sûr…

Le Temps semble s'être arrêté pour nous. Comment peuvent-ils faire une chose pareille ?

- Par ailleurs, les crimes de Monsieur Malefoy ont été jugés trop importants par l'Assemblée qui a donc décidé de le condamné non pas à une peine de prison seule, mais au Baiser du Détraqueur suivit par un emprisonnement de 15 ans.

Non. C'est tout simplement impossible. Ils n'ont pas le droit, toutes les charges contre toi ont été innocentés par notre avocat ! Je te regarde, tu es aussi désemparé que moi. Je vois dans tes yeux ta douleur, et soudain, je prends peur. J'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre mais là, mon cauchemar se révèle être la réalité.

- L'effet est immédiat, informe le Juge.

Mes larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues, et c'est alors qu'un cri déchire le silence de la pièce. Je viens de hurler ton nom, et malgré que nos amis tentent de me retenir, je cours vers toi. La douleur qui traverse mon être à cet instant est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu endurer pendant ma vie entière.

On t'emmène hors de la pièce alors que je cherche toujours à te rejoindre, maintenu par Ron et Blaise qui essayent tant bien que mal de me faire cesser de hurler ton nom, ma douleur, ta douleur, notre douleur.

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way.  
They look hopeful but you, you should not stay.  
If you want me to break down and give you the keys,  
I can do that but I can't let you leave._

Je parviens à me libérer quelques minutes plus tard, et je gagne ta cellule, gardée par un auror.

- Laissez-moi entrer ! je le menace en pointant ma baguette dans ses côtes.

- Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas le droit… La sentence…

- Je me fiche de la sentence, et je me fiche encore plus de savoir si j'en ai le droit ou non.

Il déglutit difficilement et, les mains tremblantes, il ouvre la porte. Je m'engouffre dans la petite pièce sombre et la vision que j'ai de toi me brise de l'intérieur.

Tu es appuyé au mur, la tête dans les mains, en pleurs. Je m'approche doucement et te serre dans mes bras. La fatalité qui s'impose à nous n'est qu'injustice. Je ne les laisserais pas faire ça, je ne les laisserais pas t'arracher l'âme de ton corps.

- Je vais te sortir de là, je te promets que je vais te sortir de là, je ne cesse de te murmurer à l'oreille en pleurant également.

Rempli de désespoir, tu m'embrasses, tu passes tes bras autour de moi et tu laisses couler tes larmes sur mon épaule.

J'entends des cris au dehors et je reconnais la voix d'Hermione. Elle doit être en train d'essayer de négocier ta peine. Pourvu qu'elle y parvienne.

- On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, Harry, tu me dis après une minute. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, la sentence prend effet immédiatement.

- Arrête ! Je refuse de t'entendre parler comme si tout était déjà perdu.

- Mais tout est déjà perdu, tu murmures contre mes lèvres. Malgré tout ce que tu pourrais faire, le Magenmagot ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision…

- Arrête Drago, je t'en prie…

C'est à mon tour de pleurer sur ton épaule à présent.

La douleur me transperce le cœur, je suis incapable d'expliquer ce que je ressens en ce moment. C'est comme si je portais tout le mal du monde sur mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? je demande en pleurant.

- Moi… Je n'ai plus le choix désormais, mais toi… Toi tu vas sortir de cet endroit et tu vas continuer à vivre !

- Ne me demande pas de faire une chose pareille, ne me demande pas de vivre sans toi, tu sais que j'en suis incapable ! Je refuse de voir cette sentence exécutée, je ne veux pas !

Tu me prends la tête et tu m'embrasses encore, encore et encore.

- On n'a plus le choix, tu comprends ? Je…

Mais soudain, ton regard change. Tu sors de la poche de ma veste ma baguette et tu la regardes avec avidité. C'est alors que je comprends.

- Tu n'y penses pas ?

- S'il te plait… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrache mon âme, je n'ai pas envie d'être réduit à une chose à moitié morte…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Drago !

Tu me tends ma baguette. Je sais qu'à ce moment, tu me demandes de te tuer. J'ai alors deux versions de toi qui me viennent à l'esprit : toi sans âme, condamné à un jugement qui n'est pas le tien, et toi décédé, mais libre. Tu me supplies de le faire, tu m'implores de te donner la mort, sûr de toi.

- Accorde-moi ce dernier geste, Harry, laisse-moi partir dignement.

Je te regarde, tu as l'air serein. Je repense au projet de notre futur ; Madame Weasley et ta mère qui nous conduisent à l'autel, nos amis réunis, notre grande cérémonie, nos témoins, nos enfants, notre maison, notre jardin et notre chien… Tout ça je le voulais avec toi, seulement avec toi.

- Très bien, je murmure alors, résigné.

Tu me fais un signe de la tête, et tu me dis :

- Les poignets…

Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas que je te lance le Sortilège de la Mort, ce à quoi je te remercie d'un regard. Je te coupe alors les veines d'un simple coup de baguette. Tu m'avoues ton amour une dernière fois, et alors que je te réponds que je t'aime aussi, je retourne la baguette contre mes propres poignets dont la peau ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir elle aussi pour laisser le sang couler à flot.

_Oh, please don't go,  
I want you so,  
I can't let go,  
For I lose control_.

Tu me regardes, inquiet, tu es déjà vidé d'une partie de tes forces.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Unis à la vie, à la mort, tu te souviens ?

- Mais tu es fou ! Jamais je ne voulais que…

- Chuuut, je murmure tout contre tes lèvres. Ca va aller maintenant. On est ensemble, on sera ensemble pour toujours…

Et dans un dernier baiser, nos deux corps tombent sur le sol dur et froid de la prison. Nos vies ne tardent pas à quitter nos corps, mais ça ne fait rien, parce qu'au fond, mon crime à moi, c'est de t'aimer toi.

Et le rythme de nos cœurs chante à l'unisson le bruit de notre amour.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait super plaisir ! :)


End file.
